


Set In Stone

by Leonawriter



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonawriter/pseuds/Leonawriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The future was always in motion... or so some would say.  Kiryu wasn't one of those people, and he'd never had the chance to be.  But that wasn't something he wanted even his close friends to know about, a failure in communication that would damn him, and endanger the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kiryu had always seen snippets of the future, and it had never been anything new to him.  To others, maybe, but not him. 

It was turning the street corner and knowing who was going to be there by their face if not their name, seeing the people he met in passing suddenly look ten or more years older, or covered in blood.  It was seeing smoke-darkened skies before a building set alight several weeks later.

It was seeing Satellite as it _could_ be, as it could have _been_ , if they hadn't let it become the way it was, if they'd ever bothered to care.  All clean streets and cars and healthy businesses, greenery springing up in the absence of the factory smog, walking through ghosts of potential people.

It was this 'gift', if you could call it that, which made him more and more unsatisfied with how things were.  If they could have been like that - if one day they were - then why should things stay the way they were?  Yet he knew as well as any the frustrating truth, that even the Legendary D-Wheeler from years ago hadn't been able to do anything.  He'd brought hope, yes, but actual action to change things... no.  He couldn't say Satellite had truly been 'changed'.

Duel gangs still ran rampant.  People were still living off of the trash of the city.  Dying at the whim of those more powerful.

When he ran into Yuusei, Jack and Crow, at first he thought that they were just another duel gang.  But while they were powerful duelists, none of them wanted to claim territory, and something about them...

Something made him stick around.

He didn't know if it was to do with his gift, but he had a feeling that they could do great things together, and as they hung out, a plan came into his head, one that he shared with them over a map of Satellite, the BAD area blacked out, all of the sectors outlined.

They would unite Satellite.  They had the strength and the means, and with each of their gifts, nothing could go wrong.

...

Yuusei had always been able to tell when people were upset, or happy, or in a strange mood.  He'd at first thought that everyone was like that, until Martha took him to one side one day and explained that no, not everyone was an empath.

He often wondered if either of his parents had been, if it was a genetic thing, or something that had seemingly 'chosen' him, out of the the blue, either from destiny or from his being just the right kind of person for it.

He dealt with it, gift and curse in equal measure that it was, able to 'see' right past everyone's defenses, the vulnerability and the fear open to him like a book just left lying around.  Yet he could also feel the joy in life, the happiness in a duel, the indescribable feeling that came with being someone's friend, making the bonds between them almost visible, tangible.

Kiryu had always seemed to him to be someone with drive, but also with a twist of frustration and... fear, albeit an unknown one.  Yet the face that he showed was one that was of a friend, someone who wanted to make things better, and Yuusei couldn't help but want to be a part of that, regardless of what else Kiryu might have brought with him.

Maybe that would be his undoing.  But he'd rather have a friend and make a difference than throw away both the opportunity and the friend, just because of a few 'feelings' that he may well have misinterpreted.

...

Crow, they'd realised long ago while they'd still been living with Martha, had a way with technology.

Anything that had a spark, or could be given one, he could put together and take apart and remake.  Sometimes the things that he did people confused with something else, like telekinsis, but it wasn't.  It didn't work with anything that couldn't be put together, or that wouldn't work as a machine.

Yuusei was the one who had designed the Team's duel disks and their disc-cuffs, but then he had shown Crow how to make them, and from then on they worked exactly as planned; the cuffs would latch onto the opponent's disk even if the one throwing didn't have perfect aim.  The disks would work even without certain components.

Without Crow, the Team would never have done as well as it had, in as short a time.

Jack... Jack contributed in a completely different yet just as useful way, albeit not one that _he_ always found useful.

Fo one with anger issues at times, it was perhaps the worst gift to have realised one day that he had - to be arguing with a friend and then realise that you are on fire, and that when you start to panic the flames simply rise higher and higher until Martha comes in a panic to help calm you down.

By the time she had, Jack - not even seven at the time - had been in tears, afraid he'd hurt someone.  He'd spent a lot of time on his own after that.  At first the other kids had thought that he was just brooding, or thought that he was still getting over his fear of hurting others, but while those had been involved they hadn't been all he'd been doing.

He'd spent the time learning to control his ability, or at least at that point how to have it come and how to make it go away.  The other, more interesting stuff - such as lighting and containing fires, heating up his instant ramen without burning the packet... those came later.

And it was this 'heating' ability that came in handy now.

In the colder months, their sleeveless vests did little to keep them warm.  Buildings that had never had central heating ever since Zero Reverse turned figid.  Jack, at these times, was the only one not shivering, and he kept the others warm by heating rooms whenever he could, and by doing the usual of melting ice and burning anything they needed gone.

And if sometimes he used fire as a way of stopping anyone from escaping a duel with Team Satisfaction, well.  If they were stupid enough to be in a Duel Gang, then they were smart enough to start a new one if they were able to run like rats.  Jack liked to prefer they know the meaning of how futile it was to try being a bully while in Team Satisfaction's territory.

...

Kiryu soon found that his gut feeling about the others could only have been right.  They made a great team, and the brightness he had always had flashes of felt like it was getting closer, if that was possible.

But then came near tragedy.

Blink, and the sky was bright, and he was reaching, _reaching_ , someone's hand slipping away-

Blink, and it was night still, and he didn't know what he'd seen.

Two weeks later he'd put the vision far from his mind, and they were on another stake out.  Or rather, they _thought_ they were - most of the other team's members were dealt with already, but there were still a couple of members on the roof, and then the flash had hit again- 

_reachingreachingtoolateNO-_

And he was knocking everyone else out of the way, because he _knew_ what it meant now, and he was there, just in time, in time to catch Yuusei's hand, in time for Crow and Jack to take care of the rest and come to help haul them back up.

If he'd been a mere _moment_ too late....

But he hadn't been.  And they all laughed about it, relieved that no one had died, telling tall stories of their involvement, Kiryu himself playing down the role his own ability had had.

He didn't like it when people knew.  They might think he cheated when he duelled.  Which he didn't.  They might think they could use him, or that he could have changed an event that he couldn't have possibly known about, or been able to.

Safer to hide.  Safer for everyone else not to know.

...

The next vision wasn't too long after that, and as he and the others were walking down the road, reminiscing on old conquests, the sky turned dark without warning, sirens blaring in the distance.  He could hear people running in the rain, and a feeling, an overwhelming feeling that they were all, all of them, coming for _him_.

And as soon as it had come, it was gone again, Yuusei and the others watching him in concern.  He shook it off as something he'd eaten that must have disagreed with him, and they took the lie, all apart from Yuusei.

There were few things one could hide from Yuusei, he had long since found out.  Even if he didn't know what you were hiding, he knew that you _were._   He'd look at you, watch you, until the truth came out.

He'd somehow never managed to let anything about his own ability slip, though.  He held that one close, even in the wake of having had it help save the other boy's own life.

Yet now...

The visions increased.  At first, every few days, the same thing.  Then every other day.  It wasn't long before they showed new scenes, new feelings, and he came out shaking, afraid.

He'd never liked Security, and now, with the help of his visions, he was both hateful and fearful of them.  He saw them in every street camera, in every abandoned vehicle, in the strangers that they came across who, it turned out more often than not, meant no harm.

He'd wanted to think that he'd been able to keep himself in check, more or less.

But that was before he'd turned around to talk to Crow one day when the paranoia had truly set in, when he'd been duelling but it'd been the 'wrong person' - Crow had tried to tell him, warily, just as the opponent, a twelve year old boy, was defeated, disk sparking.

Kiryu had turned to speak, but for one moment only seen the orange of his friend's markers, and then his vision had blotted out to a dark room, a machine, being _held back-_

And he had lashed out blindly, unable to realise that he was hurting someone he hadn't meant to, for the second time that day.

Without knowing the full story, without knowing just how much Kiryu already realised that something was _wrong_ , Crow and Jack backed away.  

They left.  They left, and while the visions said that they'd be back, it was an insidious thing, something that reminded him in the deeps of his mind that everyone would always leave, that they would always turn on him, that they would always, always only have _pretended_...

Yuusei didn't leave, though.  He watched more than he ever had before, but he didn't leave.  Not yet.

Visions showed him a sunset and a rooftop, but he ignored them.  The future could be changed.  It _could_.

...

It was raining, and thunder clapped, bringing about more rain.

He was running, footsteps echoing and the sound swallowed up by the noise of the weather, and the sirens.

They were coming for him.  He'd known for months, now.  Coming for him, and he had _no-one._   No one left.

The others had come back, but they'd wanted him to _run_ , and he didn't want to run.  He wanted them to _stop chasing him_.

And there was only one way for them to do that.  Only ever one way.

Lightning.  Thunder.  He was so caught up in the moment that he didn't notice the visions being echoed by the moment, first one and then the other, flashes of what would happen not in days, weeks and months but _minutes, seconds._ He didn't notice Yuusei launch himself at him when the first was dealt with, and unable to foresee the move, was tackled to the ground.

_Traitor_ _!_

It was a voice in his mind, his own, which caused him to fight back.

And when Security had their hands on him, it was what he unwittingly echoed, repeating what he'd heard himself about to say-

_"TRAITOR!"_

He might have been able to see the future, but he'd never been able to change it.

...

AN: I'd prompted earlier... today?  Huh.  For an AU where Kiryu is clairvoyaint, Yuusei is an Empath, Crow a technopath and Jack a firestarter.  And then, like nearly always, I ended up writing it myself.

I might write more, but this is really the main bit I had in mind, so who knows.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Crashtown. Kiryu starts seeing things again, but this time it isn't bad, and he's got someone to talk to about it.

He could see it, every time she looked at him.

His vision would flash - again, as always, bringing his heart to a momentary stop, always reminding him of the reason he self-destructed back in the Team, and took the Team down with him - and he’d see the future.

No rainy nights this time, no thunder and lighting.

_-Warmth, the bright warmth of a summer’s day.  She twirled around in her dress, sun glinting off of her glasses, and her laugh-_

And he’d be back in the present, and staring, wondering when she’d become so beautiful.

She looked up at him as she was stuffing her face with the meal he’d just made with Nico’s help, and be trying to say something at the same time and-

_-older, laughing, and she’s in her dressing-gown, as comfortable as though she’d lived there all her life, as though it was normal that her foot was touching his just so, in such a playful way-_

She was saying his name.  Asking if he was all right. 

His eyes widened, and he excused himself, asking for a moment, just a bit, and he’d be back.  She watched him go outside.

Nico followed.

"K-Kiryu-niichan…?  You aren’t- you aren’t _seeing things_ again, are you?”

He took a deep breath.  The last the kids knew of his ability, it’d been as they rode the carts in the mine, and he knew _exactly_ when they should change, and where to.  The story had come out in time, though, of the time it had all gone wrong.

He was more than his ‘ability’, though.  He was more than his past.

He blinked, and _saw-_

_-saw her in the distance, waving excitedly over at him_ -

And he sighed. Nodded, weakly, over at Nico, who brought a hand up to her mouth in worry.

"It’s not," he started, unsure what exactly to say.  "It’s not a bad thing.  I think.  It’s a good future."

"Ah… you think?"

He just nodded again, and fingered his harmonica.  Maybe there’d be happier songs to play with the thing yet.

"Mn.  It’s one I’d fight for, anyway."

...

AN: So there was a prompt meme going around on Tumblr and this just kinda happened when I looked too hard at the prompt 'telepathy', because this fic was already involved in psychic abilities, sooo....

Looks like it turned into Bigbirdshipping, huh. Ahahahhh...


End file.
